


Senior Year Sure is a /Blast/ (rewrite)

by turtlesquare



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Rewrite, Sky High AU, Sleepovers, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teen Angst, Tons of headcanons, Trans Character, mlm author, stupid teen boys being stupid teen boys, super powers, this is gaaay, tord and red leader are different people, tord has DID but it isn't outright stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: There was a new kid, which normally wouldn't be too strange, except thatthere were /never/ new kids.  You're either born with powers or you're not, so why was there a new kid now, in the last stages of high school?__A rewrite of my old fic, which can be found here: archiveofourown.org/works/8450455/chapters/19359838





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I made a blooooog for this, and it's at @ ew-hellblog on tumblr !! It's mostly gonna be for posting doodles, random things, and then updates etc. 
> 
> Updating the original was too much, so I decided rewriting would be better. I did copy paste a bit of stuff though, to get in character.

It was the fifth week of school when he showed up.

Edd had been doodling in the margins of his paper, cats and that kind of stuff, when the teacher had interrupted the class.  A guy was standing next to her, slightly shorter than she was, with fluffy brown hair and a trench coat.  He looked uncomfortable, glancing around the classroom and then back at the ground.  

“Everybody, this is our new student, Tord.  I expect everyone to be nice.”  She then pointed to a seat and mumbled something to Tord.  He walked away, to an empty seat, which happened to be right next to Edd.  It was actually the seat right in front of him .  

When the teacher turned around and began to write something on the whiteboard, Edd scribbled “hi” on a sticky note and tossed it over Tord’s shoulder.  Tord tensed up, then pulled a pencil from on of his million pockets and wrote something back before handing it over.

The note-passing went on for a bit, until the end of class, when everyone got up and headed to their next class.

 

 

Edd discovered a few things. One, that he had multiple classes with Tord.  Two, that Tord wasn’t much of a conversation guy.  Towards the end of gym class, Edd decided to try striking up a conversation again.  Tord had sat on the bleachers and read during the class rather than participate.  The teacher didn’t seem to care much.

“Hey, Tord,” Edd greeted, and tried to peek over the edge of Tord’s book.  Tord flinched and snapped his book shut, then looked up at Edd.

“Uh… hello?” He responded.  He had an accent, one Edd couldn’t quite place.  

“Hey! Do you have lunch next?’

“...Yeah?” He was confused.  

“I mean-- you’re new so you probably don’t know anyone yet, right? You can hang with me and my friends at lunch if you want!” At that, Tord bit his lower lip and shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Sweet! I’ll introduce you to everyone when we get there.”  The bell rang, just on time, and Tord stood up.  Edd motioned for him to walk with him.  “How are you liking things so far?”

“It’s ok.”

“Hm.”  The gym was close to the cafeteria, and they arrived there not long after the bell rang. “Here we are!”   Edd opened the doors for the both of them, and walked through.  “We sit at the table next to the vending machines.”  

He led the way to where two other boys were sitting, one ginger and one with a darker complexion.  Edd sat down next to the one in the blue hoodie, and Tord sat on the other side of him.   The boy next to Edd immediately noticed Tord, and… stared at him?  Tord couldn’t tell, the guy’s eyes were completely black.  Wait, did he even _have_ eyes?  It was freaking him out and he looked away.  The other boy didn’t seem to notice him, hadn’t even looked up from his phone. Edd cleared his throat.

“Hey guys, this is Tord.  He’s new,” Edd vaguely gestured towards him. “Tord, this is Tom,” He nudged Tom in the arm, “And that’s Matt.” He nodded his head towards Matt.  Who was still preoccupied with his phone.  Edd kicked him from under the table.

“Ow! Edd, what was that for--” Matt noticed Tord. “Oh, hello! I’m Matt!” He tucked his phone away.  Tord offered up a small smile.

“Well, that’s pretty much it.” Edd shrugged. “I’m gonna go stand in the lunch line, you coming?”

“Oh, uh, I brought food,” Tord was quiet when he spoke.  Edd almost didn’t hear him, but then he got up and waved to everyone before going to stand in line. Tord pulled a baggie out of his backpack and opened it.

“What did you bring?” Matt asked.  Tord stared down at his food.

“Peanut butter jelly sandwich,” Tord shrugged and lifted the sandwich up to take a bite out of it.  Matt was just sitting there, watching him.  Tord was getting even more uncomfortable. He set the sandwich back down and finished chewing his bite.  “Did you, uh, need something?”

“What’s your power?” Matt blurted.  Tord was taken aback.

“...excuse me?”

“You can’t just ask someone what their powers are, Matt,” Tom piped up.  He was amused, it seemed.  Edd arrived back at the table, with a tray of slop, and rolled Tom rolled his eyes (wait a second? How? How was that _possible_?).  He leaned back and tossed his tray of food into the garbage can as Edd started to eat his. “See ya guys later, I’m going to the library.  I need to get that book for English class.”

“Wait, you haven’t checked it out yet?  We’re supposed to have read the first 5 chapters already!”

“Whatever, man,” Tom shrugged as he walked away.  

“There he goes,” Matt sighed as he walked away.  He turned back to his phone. “Hey Edd, which filter is cuter? The deer or the dog?” He turned his phone around to show Edd.

“I think the dog one is cuter,” Edd grunted around a mouthful of food.  Matt looked back at his phone for a few seconds, then showed it to Tord.

“What do _you_ think?”

“Um… it… looks like you, but with dog ears?”  What was he supposed to say to that?  Well, Matt seemed satisfied, and turned his phone back around before sending the snapchat to Tom.

“Tord, do you have snapchat?’

“Snap what?”

“Don’t-” Edd started, but was cut off.

“Oh, it’s only the _best_ app!  So, basically,--”

Were these really going to be his new friends?


	2. Halloweenie Halloweenie Halloweenie Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the original said, "Inspired by True Events"  
> I'm the fucker that doesn't know hot stoves are hot

A few weeks went by.  Tord mostly kept to himself, but he also stuck with Edd, Matt, and Tom.  He did see two boys he vaguely recognized going to the school, Patryk and Paul, but he avoided them mostly.  He hadn’t paid too much attention to the three, but he had noticed that he shared three classes with Edd, as well as a class with Matt.  None with Tom, however.   Tord had began to skip the class he took with Matt, not  _ because _ of Matt, but because the class made you use your powers.  Which, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Tord hadn’t discovered his powers yet.  He didn’t even know if he’d ever even develop them.  He hadn’t figured out his friends’ powers yet, either.  He was too anxious to ask about them.

He hadn’t hung out with any of them outside of school, but that afternoon during lunch Edd had asked Tord if he wanted to hang out with him, Matt, and Tom.

Tord’s stomach was tying itself in knots, he wasn’t sure how this would go.  He was excited.  He was nervous. They were all meeting at the courtyard after school, which was.. 10 minutes and 15 seconds away.  Tord glanced around, remembering he had Edd in his last period, and saw him sitting at another desk and talking to a latino guy in a green plaid shirt.  It looked like they were bickering, but then he saw Edd smile.  He returned his attention to his notes and doodled in the margins. 

And then the bell rang.

It startled Tord, who hadn’t realized that the 10 minutes passed by.  He began shoving his belongings into his backpack as the rest of his classmates shuffled on out.  Edd stood next to Tord’s desk and waited for him.

“Hey, Tord, ready to go?” He asked.  Tord nodded.

“Yeah..” The headed off, towards the courtyard.

Tom and Matt were already there, Tom sitting atop one of the picnic tables while Matt was taking selfies.  They both waved as they arrived.

“Tord, selfie, now,” Matt was next to Tord in a matter of seconds, holding the camera high, attempting to get them both in the picture considering he was about a foot taller than Tord. “You’ll look soooo cute with the flower crown filter!”  Tord was blushing at that, and the picture was snapped.  Matt captioned it (Tord didn’t catch what it said), and posted it to his story as well as sending it to a few people. “Tord, you really need to download snapchat! Then you can see my gorgeous face  _ all the time _ !” He took another selfie and posted it to his story.

“Uh… right.”

“We already see enough of you, Matt,” Tom groaned, and hopped off of the table.  “If you download it he’ll leave you alone.”

“I… will keep that in mind,” Tord mumbled, “Where are we going?”

“My place,” Edd said, leading the way to his car.  Tom called shotgun almost immediately, and so Tord was stuck in the back with Matt.  It wasn’t the  _ worst _ thing to happen, but Matt was a bit too quirky for him. But thankfully, the previous conversation seemed to be forgotten, as Matt wasn’t trying to force him to take anymore selfies.  It gave Tord the opportunity to look out the window

He hadn’t left his house, like,  _ ever _ , so he didn’t really know what all was around.  There were a lot of trees, a few fast food joints, and quite a lot of teens walking around.  Edd pulled into the driveway to a small white townhouse a few minutes later, and they all got out and Edd beeped the car.  They made their way inside, where Edd locked the front door behind him. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Edd did a fake bow in front of Tord.  The house was nice, cozy.  There was a staircase leading to bedrooms, and lining the walls were evenly spaced family photos.  In the living room, directly to the right of the door, there was a tv setup complete with a cat laying on the couch.  Edd noticed Tord looking at his cat.  “That’s Ringo!” He walked over and gave Ringo a quick scratch under his chin.

“Hi, Ringo,” Tord smiled a bit at the cat.  Edd lead Tord to the kitchen while Tom and Matt wandered off.  He opened up the fridge and grabbed a soda can.

“Want anything to drink? We have cola, and…. Cola.” He grabbed a can and handed it to Tord before he got a response, then walked back out.

Edd brought them up the stairs and down a hallway, to a master bedroom where Tom and Matt were lounging around.  The two were watching a tv playing a commercial.  The room was large, with pale green walls, art prints and posters tacked up in no particular order.  There was a plant on the windowsill, a pothos from the looks of it, with branches climbing up the wall.  Edd had a medium size bed, a desk against a wall stacked with papers, and a door leading to (what Tord assumed) was a bathroom.

Apparently he had just been staring, because Matt patted the spot next to him on the bed.  Edd was sitting on the bed as well, fiddling with a 3Ds.  Tord shrugged off his backpack and took a seat.

“Oh, the bathroom is over there,” Edd pointed lazily to the door that Tord noticed.  Ah, so it was a bathroom.  “Oh, this is all we usually do, play video games and watch tv.” Tord nodded in response and laid back.  He hadn’t even opened his cola yet, so he just tucked it into one of his many pockets.  He closed his eyes, letting the sound of Professor Why on the tv lull him to sleep.

 

Tord hadn’t meant to fall asleep.  He woke up a few hours later, at about 8:30pm, with Matt passed out and an arm slung over Tord’s torso.  Edd was laying down and messing around on his phone.  Tord pushed Matt’s arm off of him and sat up.  His beanie had fallen off at some point as well, but he didn’t see it; guess it got swallowed by the tangled blankets.  He pulled his almost dead phone from his pocket and checked it.  Three missed calls, ten messages.  From his parents.  

Fuck.

He nudged Edd, who peeked at him from his phone.

“I, uh, have to go,” Tord whispered.  He didn’t want to wake Matt.  He slid from the bed and grabbed his discarded backpack off of the ground.

“Oh, ok.  Do you need a ride?”  

“Ah… no, my mother is on her way.”

She wasn’t, in fact, on her way.  Tord walked home.

  
  
  


The next chance the group got to hang out was a week and a half later, on Halloween, which happened to fall on a Friday.   They were at Edd’s house again, but instead of hanging out in his bedroom, they were all on the couch in the livingroom watching shitty horror movies.   When they got to Edd’s house, Tord had taken a two hour nap in Edd’s room while the other three played video games.  The tv station was playing old, classic, bad horror movies.  The cgi was horrendous, the plots were bad, and the acting was sub par.  Everyone was having a great time laughing and making jokes about the movies.  Thankfully, the porch light was off, so they didn’t have to worry about trick-or-treaters interrupting. 

What was better, was that Tom had snuck alcohol from his dad and had been cradling a drink since the start of the movie.  Well, a few drinks.  He was buzzed, and his jokes were just getting dirtier and dirtier.  It was absolutely killing Edd, who couldn’t go five or more seconds without laughing. 

“Ok, ok, Tom--- chill out, I--”  Edd started, but was cut off by Tom lifting up his own shirt and moaning something  _ extremely _ lewd.   Matt fucking lost it and Edd straight-up got up and left the room.  His laughing could be heard from the living room.  Tord was sitting curled up, flustered, hands over his mouth to keep from laughing loudly.

Tom kept saying gross things, and eventually tired himself out from laughing so hard.  He yawned and leaned back.  The movie had ended, but they had all been so distracted by Tom that they hadn’t noticed.  Things calmed down a bit after that, Edd was still in the kitchen and Matt got up to go check on him.  There was a loud giggle a few moments later, and Tord got up to check it out.  Edd was standing over a boiling pot of noodles.  He turned off the heat and brought the noodles to the sink to drain them, then set them on the counter and dropped a stick of butter in them.  He set his hands on the front burner of the stove while he waited for the butter to melt.

“Isn’t that hot?” Matt asked, concerned.  Edd shook his head and then tapped the back burner, which was the one the pot had been on.

“No, it’s this---Fuck!” His eyes widened and he drew his hand away, quickly turning around and running his fingers under lukewarm water. “Crap, Oh my God, why did I  _ do _ that?”  He didn’t seem angry, just… startled.

“Are you alright?”  Tord questioned.  Matt was giggling. 

“Edd, oh my God,” Matt tried to stifle his laughter, “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Tom appeared in the doorway, just gazing at the scene before him.

“Uh.. What did I miss?” He sounded confused.  Edd just shook his head again.

“Nothing.” 

“Edd burned his hand,” Matt said, “Edd, why did you do that?”

“Why  _ did _ I do that?” Edd grumbled.  After his hand had significantly cooled down, he shut off the water and dried off with a paper towel.  Then he grabbed bowls, and scooped the buttered noodles into them.  “But, anyways, here’s food.”  Everyone grabbed a bowl and a fork.

“Thanks!”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks, man.”

They went back to the living room and ate in silence, someone making a comment every now and then.  It was comfortable, calm.  Tord was the last to finish, setting his bowl into the pile of other bowls. He checked his phone; it was late.  He needed to get home before he got in trouble again. 

“I should be getting home,”  He stood up and brushed off his lap. Edd went to stand up as well.

“Need a ride?”

“Ah, no, I’m good.”

Edd sat there for a moment, thinking it over, then shrugged.  “Alright, I’ll walk you to the door then.”  He decided to stand up, and walked with Tord to the front door.  Tord stepped outside, then heard Edd mumble his name, and turned around.

“What are you--”

Edd’s arms briefly wrapped around him, then were gone.

Edd was grinning.

“I’ll see you Monday!” He waved, and Tord was frozen there momentarily, flustered with a bright blush on his face.  He smiled and then turned away to begin the walk home.


	3. Semi-Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a filler but I wanted to keep it, so I rewrote it. I added some more stuff tho bc it seemed kinda lacking

Monday came up, and Tord was even more awkward than usual.  He was flustered around Edd when he saw him again, but Edd seemed the same so he tried to forget about it.  

Were hugs normal?  He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged.  He wasn’t sure the exact significance of a hug either.  Did Edd like him? ….Did  _ he _ like Edd?  

Tord spent all of Monday trying unsuccessfully to sort out his feelings.  He was confused and didn’t make much conversation during lunch that day.

 

Tuesday was slightly less awkward, if only because he ended up skipping class (and lunch) to hang out with the two guys he somewhat recognized.  Their names were Paul and Patryk, they spent a lot of time bickering.  They skipped gym class so that Paul could smoke behind the football bleachers.  Pat didn’t light his own cigarette, but he’d take drags off of Paul’s every now and then.  

 

Tord didn’t go to school wednesday.  Apparently the school had called home to let his parents know that he had skipped a few classes, and he got in a  _ lot _ of trouble.  He didn’t leave his room the entire day.

 

Thursday morning was just like any other school day, until Tord arrived in the cafeteria and... There were two Matts. He stopped when he noticed, forgetting to take his seat, just watching the two complimenting each other.  

“Uh…. Matt?” Tord asked carefully.  He took his seat and watched as both their attention was suddenly upon him.  They said ‘hello’ to him in unison, and Tord was too spooked to do anything then stutter for a minute.  Then one of them poofed, replaced by faint purple dust.  “Who was that?”

“Who was who?” Matt pulled out his phone and opened up snapchat.  

“The….the guy that was next to you..”

“Oh! Him,” Matt paused to take a selfie, “What about him?”

“Who was he?”

“Who was who?”

“...”

Tom slammed his head against the lunch table and groaned. “He clones.” He didn’t move, and instead rested his arms next to his head.  Tord sat there momentarily confused, but right, he was in a school for people with powers.  This kinda thing was normal. 

“Hey Tord, did you ever download snapchat?” Matt asked.  Tord shrugged.

“Um.. yeah,”  He grabbed his phone and opened the snap code so that he could add him. 

“Where’s Edd?”  Tom sat up and rubbed his forehead when he asked.  Matt was too busy on some app to process the question.

“Not sure, haven’t seen him.”

“I haven’t seen him either.”

They finished their lunch in relative silence.

 

Edd showed up later, in last period.  He smiled and waved at Tord, but didn’t make a move to get up and talk to him.  He blushed when Edd waved, and gave a small hand motion in return.  Tord took to doodling on his assignment during class, mostly funny cats along the margins of the page.  He ended up doodling Ringo as well, laying down and in other various poses. 

Then the bell rang.

Wait,  _ wait. _ That couldn’t be right, could it?  Class had just started.  But no, when he looked at the clock, sure enough 45 minutes had passed.  Edd stopped in front of his desk, smiling.

“Hey Tord,” He started, and waved at someone that passed by. “Wanna come over tonight?  There’s no school tomorrow, so it’s not like… not like we’ll have to get up early or anything.”

“Oh, uh, let me just… ask my parents..”  God, was he blushing again?  His cheeks were warm and he fumbled around in his million pockets to find his phone.  

“Great! We can swing by your house to pick up your stuff.”  Tord got up and the two of them headed out to Edd’s car. 

 

Tord had to direct him on how to get to his house, but they managed to get there without getting lost, which was good.  Tord’s house was…. A lot further away than he thought it would be.  It was actually in the complete opposite direction of his own house, which made him a little worried since Tord had walked home from there a few times. 

The house was nice; it was huge, with beige walls and a white picket fence.  The yard was lovely, sculpted, and there were neatly trimmed hedges lining the fence.  Tord excused himself to drop off his bag and get overnight stuff.

Ten minutes passed.

Then fifteen.

After twenty minutes, Edd was wondering if he should go up and knock.  But Tord must’ve sensed this, because he came out afterwards with a backpack.  He seemed a little shaken, but his face was carefully blank.

“You alright?” Edd asked.  Tord nodded.  “Alright! Here we go!”

 

Tord met Edd’s grandfather, Edward, when they arrived.  He was an older man with a thick british accent that drank even more Colla than Edd did.  After Edd’s dad had seemingly went missing, he took Edd in to raise him.  He was a retired hero, mostly fighting criminals without powers.  According to him, there hadn’t been villains in the area for quite a while, so he spent most of his nights out partying with his other older friends.  He didn’t explain further what exactly they did at these parties. 

Tord ended up getting a history on their family.

They hung out in Edd’s room for a while since Edward was downstairs in the living room.  Edd had put on quiet vocaloid in the background while he played on his 3DS.  He let Tord borrow a spare 3ds as well, and Tord decided to make a villager in Edd’s copy of animal crossing.  

After a few hours, Edd got up to check on the living room.

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” and he left.  Tord closed the 3ds and just continued to sit on Edd’s bed.  He was a little nervous, or, he thought he was.  His face was heated and his heart was beating a bit faster than normal.  He didn’t have a lot of time to really dive into  _ why _ , since Edd was back a few minutes later.

“TV is ours,”  He fingergunned and stepped back out of the room.  Tord followed him downstairs, to where the tv was just playing the news.  They both took seats on the couch.

“ _ -resurfacing of the Red Army, which begs the question; Is Red Leader coming b-” _

“Edd,” Tord said suddenly, and Edd jumped. “Can you change the channel?”

“Ah, yeah, no problem,” Edd flicked the remote until it was set to the scifi channel.  

“Also.. Are Tom and Matt coming over?”

“Oh, uh, no.  It’s just us tonight, if that’s cool?”

“Y-yeah, sounds good,” Tord bit his lower lip.  God, he was a mess.  A blushing, fumbling mess.  Edd didn’t seem to notice.

It was quiet minus the sound from the speakers.  Tord was semi-watching the tv, but kept sneaking glances at Edd, who seemed much more focused on the alien themed movie.  Edd caught his gaze once, and smiled.

“Do you have any pets?” He asked.  Ringo jumped up onto the couch, and into his lap.  Tord shook his head.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, Ringo is always here for you!” He lifted one of Ringo’s paws to make it look like he was waving at Tord.  Tord smiled a little and leaned over to pet the cat.  He scritched behind his ears and Ringo leaned his hand further into Tord’s hand.  His fur was soft.

Out of nowhere, there was a high-pitched scratching.  The oth turned to look at the back door, where a calico was scratching the glass.  Edd beamed at the cat.

“Look, Ringo! Your boyfriend!” 

The cat…. Was gay?

“Can you hold Ringo while I go let that other fella in?” Edd lifted Rngo and set him into Tord’s lap.  He headed to the back door to open it.  The cat slinked inside and jumped up onto the couch and attempted to squeeze next to Ringo. 

“I’m not supposed to let him in since he isn’t ours, but gramps is asleep, so… what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him,” Edd plopped onto the couch and set a hand on each cat before ruffling their fur. “I call this guy peaches.”

“Peaches and Ringo.”

“Yes.” They both sat there and gave the cats attention for a while.  “Is there anything you usually do when you hang with friends? Matt and Tom usually screw around playing video games.  Tom also usually brings over alcohol, but it’s one of those things we don’t talk about.”

“Oh, uh, I’ve never really… had friends, so, I’m fine with whatever.”

“Hmm,” He scratched under his chin, then snapped his fingers. “I got it! What’s your favorite movie?”

“Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell part 2, probably.”

“I’ve seen the first one; how’s the second?”

“Yes,” Tord shifted his legs a fraction of an inch, and Peaches meowed at him, “Well…. It’s just really cheesy.  The graphics suck and the acting is really bad.  BUt good bad. The 3rd one is good too.”

“We should watch it!” Edd switched over to netflix and searched up the movie.

“Alright,” Tord gets settled back and comfortable.  Edd stands up again.

“I’m gonna make some popcorn, do you want any?”

“Yes, please.”

 

Tord dozed off during the movie.  Edd woke him up after it was over and they went back into Edd’s room to lay down on his bed.  They sleepily cracked jokes for a while before Edd eventually fell asleep.  Tord fell asleep shortly after, comfortable and filled with warm feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:   
> when I first wrote the chapter, I was having a bunch of trouble figuring out what to write, so I asked my brother for a phrase I would have to use and he told me "the cat is gay"  
> I couldn't let that part go
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2:   
> Edward is Edd from saloonatics basically, and Future Edd is Edd's dad (and not actually Edd from the future)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I've made quite a few changes, but nothing too major.
> 
> Also I'll never get tired of the mean girls reference.


End file.
